


What Is This, Kamisama Kiss?

by bigweenie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Bc Leos a nerd, Egg is the King of Hope, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leo tries to learn Japanese and is confused, M/M, Mention of Persona, crossover ship, he’s trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigweenie/pseuds/bigweenie
Summary: Okay, so maybe falling in love with an immortal force of nature was NOT apart of the plan. But Leo swears it couldn’t have beenna mistake! Right?





	What Is This, Kamisama Kiss?

Okay, so, first of all — Leo hadn’t meant to a get a crush on an all powerful work of nature.

But, like, could you blame him? Said all powerful work on nature was… kinda hot. Alright, moving away from that, the guy wasn’t bad. He beat up Zapp, which was a plus, was pretty understanding, which was also a plus. There were a lot of good things Leo saw about him, and he honestly couldn’t completely keep track.

To elaborate on these feelings; they had first met when Leo was about to get choked out in that laundry van. Apparently, the King of Hope had taken over his body at some point and kicked all of their asses — and, really, his entrance sounded like something from Persona. Leo had been waiting for him to pull the “I am thou, thou art I” speech.

He didn’t get serious feelings until once the guy decided it was best to leave.

The King of Hope had, at the very least, left a note. That made Leo feel… only a tiny bit better. He hadn’t exactly known why he was so upset at the time, but he was.

The end of the letter had kept a surprise.

“P.S. I guess I might as well. You don’t have to remember me or anything like that. But since you’ve asked me so many times about my name, or where I’m from…

It’s Makoto. Makoto Naegi. Maybe that too is a name lost to faded history.”

Oh.

Maybe Leo should have paid more attention in History class? He doesn’t know what to say — he’s never really heard that name before. What is he supposed to even say here…?

Oh, that’s right. He couldn’t say anything — the King of Hope was gone, far away from Hellsalem’s Lot. Even if he wanted to, Leo couldn’t say anything to him. And he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to ever again.

Time and time again, he found himself reading that letter. Even when he began to try to study that language the King of Hope — no, Makoto Naegi — had used so much.

“Leonardo,

If you are reading this, then I’ve probably left Hellsalem’s Lot. You know that one time I asked you to let me take over and not look at what I was doing until I gave you the okay signal? That was to write this.”

He had been bored as hell at the time. But Makoto had managed to get his trust — even if said Makoto had suffered a few “Are you done yet?” comments.

And he read again.

“To be honest, I’ve been thinking about leaving for a long time. Ever since you purged Black of the King of Despair, in fact. With him gone for now, I really don’t have a purpose being here. I didn’t want to mention it to you so soon - you were already nice enough to let me stay, and by that point I was pretty sure if I mentioned it you’d argue and convince me to stick around and watch Libra a little more. And…well, I was still a little worried about you, I guess. You mention it a lot - you’re just an ordinary guy thrown into extraordinary circumstances because of those blasted eyes the gods gave you. You know I used to be like that, you’ve seen my dreams. I figured…that would be a good enough excuse, staying with you until you could grow a little more and handle things on your own. It would be the only way since I highly doubt anyone at Libra would be able to call you out on hiding your feelings like I do.”

Leo would’ve fought him on leaving, to be completely honest. At first, he hadn’t been so sure — the guy had taken his body without his permission, after all — but after the King of Despair and everything else, he was unsure if he was so upset about Makoto anymore. He was… helpful, after all.

“That’s changed now. It’s not a bad thing, in fact I’m really happy you’re starting to stand up on your own. You are an incredibly strong person, and a good influence on so many people. For all your guilt, I think your strengths make up for it. You could get even the most absurd of hearts to soften…and I guess you got mine too.

  
Oh, what am I even saying. It’s probably no good to have affections for someone like me anyway. Forget about it. You have your own life to live, Leo. Enjoy every moment of it, make as many precious memories as you can. That’s what makes humanity worthwhile.”

That was the last of it. Honestly, that was the part that appalled and confused Leo the most — he had read it over and decided it to be something platonic. That was all it could have been. Something platonic, a friend’s way of saying Leo helped him to open up.

That’s all it could have been.

Leo had been trying to study up — all these alphabets were confusing as hell. Three whole alphabets? Honestly, it was a lot.

He had ended up suffering a bunch of comments from Zapp about missing his “boyfriend” and how Leo must’ve thought getting possessed was a turn on. And, in all honesty; Leo hadn’t exactly been in the mood.

Zapp ended up getting his face punched in while Leo focused on how to tell the time in Japanese.

It had been several weeks — hell, maybe even months — from when the King of Hope had left when Leo was sitting in Dianne’s one fateful evening. He had just ordered a burger. It was good — delicious, even. Burgers had ended up being his favorite food at some point, and Dianne’s made some of the best. He had barely noticed the sound of the door opening, a bell chime signaling that someone had walked in.

Vivian greeted them, peppy as ever. “Welcome!”

However, Leo couldn’t help but stare. That appearance — he had seen it in his dreams, long ago. It had been several weeks — hell, maybe even months — since he had last seen that dream.

Makoto Naegi smiled at him with soft eyes.

“ただいま.”

“おかえりなさい!”

Leo didn’t skip a beat. That caught the King of Hope off guard, becoming surprised for a few moments before his smile returned.

Leo decided that was a smile he really liked.

The rest of the evening was to pretty much just catch up. It was very quickly that Leo realized Makoto had nowhere to stay, and… as small as it was, Leo figured he might as well let Makoto stay at his apartment. They had already lived there together, right? It wouldn’t be too much different.

Well, very different. There was a difference between living in someone’s body and living in your own.

Well, Makoto would at least know the layout. Their first night had been somewhat awkward, in the end. The King of Hope had ended up sleeping on the couch after his own insisting — and it was at some point Leo kind of realized it was a fight that his own stubborn ass wasn’t going to win.

It was a similar routine for a while. Makoto ended up back at Libra, and actually managed to learn his own blood battle style! Leo was proud of that. Makoto was a strong, strong person — Leo was sure that he was, maybe even more so than what he knew.

Well, there was that one time Leo accidentally walked in on him after he took a shower, but… they’d leave those silly roommate shenanigans for later. God, that was… very embarrassing. Leo wished someone would throw him in a dumpster right then and there.

Ignoring that!

It had… taken a while for them both to confess to each other. Once they had both realized their feelings, things became extremely awkward between the two. Leo was unsure what to do — again, he hadn’t meant to get a crush on an all powerful work of nature. Does he confess? Does he stay silent? He… didn’t know what to do.

Until the mission.

Leo wasn’t supposed to almost die for a second. Hell, it was a miracle that he didn’t end up in the hospital. But he sure was damn close — the panic and adrenaline took over both him and Makoto, and as death curved its way closer to Leo, they both couldn’t help but scream as it neared and neared.

Then, at the same exact time…

They yelled “I love you” across the city.

And that was just plain weird. There wasn’t much of a way to explain that, after all. “Oh, me and my boyfriend got together after we both told each other we loved each other in a near death situation! At the same exact time! Yup! That’s how it happened!” No, that’s not how you explain that!

And it just made when they got home even more awkward. They didn’t exchange eye contact, both being blushing messes unsure of what to do next.

“...Did you mean yours?” Was what Makoto had asked, eventually.

Leo, again, didn’t skip a beat. “Of course! Did…” He couldn’t help but hesitate. Oh no. “Did you mean yours…?”

“...Yes, I did.”

That sad, scared response, mixed with the look of realization and horror on the King of Hope’s face made Leo realize that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Makoto was scared. He was scared of… something. Was it commitment? Something else? Leo was unsure. But…

How badly he wanted to reach out and take Makoto’s hand, lead him to the light that Leo sees in front of them.

“I-I’m sorry,” Leo ends up choking out, “I… I don’t know exactly why you’re upset, but… it’s got something to do with all of this, right?”

Makoto’s cold, distant self comes back out. Perhaps it was from the years and years of losing the people he cares about to time and age while he remained alive, immortal.

“...I-I’m the one who should be sorry. I… I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

The next words break Leo’s heart to pieces.

“You really deserve someone better, Leo.”

“T...That…”

That was the last thing Leo wanted to hear. It stabbed, it hurt, it crushed. Why would the King of Hope even think that? It was something Leo himself couldn’t at all fathom. Why does he deserve better? He didn’t want better. He wanted Makoto. The Makoto he knew, not the cold and distant one that wanted to keep him at arm's length.

“That’s not true,” Leo states, “Not at all…”

“What do you mean, it’s not true?” The King of Hope suddenly snapped at him. It almost manages to make him drop his defenses and jump back. “It is! Why do you want to be with someone like me, anyway?! It’s not worth it!”

Leo’s brain says otherwise.

He held his ground, staring holes through Makoto even through closed eyes.

“It’s not true. There’s so much about you that’s great, Makoto! It’s not worth it? I don’t understand. What about this isn’t worth it?! Am I not allowed to be with someone I love?!”

His heart truly aches. He wants to see Makoto happy, but… he’s just being so selfish. Leo wants to lay down and cry but… he has to stay strong. For him. For some reason, he can feel some kind of facade in that coldness. A facade in that denial. Something about everything Makoto was saying was wrong and he’d shoot the contradictions, dammit!

“It won’t last! How am I supposed to be great when I’ve lost absolutely everything and everyone I care about?” Makoto’s hand are clutching, Leo might even see some whiteness to them now. “...I want to be with you, but I already know I have to say goodbye to you in the end…”

Leo regains his posture. He can’t back down. He doesn’t want to back down. Not yet, not until this is over. He… has to brave through it, no matter what.

“...Why are you so focused on the past and the future?”

Probably a hypocritical comment — especially from Leo himself, who sees the dream of him standing in front of Riga El Menhyut, sees the dream of Michella offering her eyesight, sees the dream of him being a coward over and over and over again. It was hypocritical, but he needed to say it. He wanted to say it.

“...Why can’t you focus on the present? What’s in front of you right now? I... I can’t understand the pain of losing the people you care about. I never could. But... if you keep worrying about the past and the future, how do you think the people who care about you feel? How do you think they feel about seeing you so unhappy because you lost them? I... I don’t think they want that. I don’t think they want you to be lonely... or sad.”

It hit. Leo could see the mask crumbling, see Makoto finally opening, the coldness fading away just a little… it was almost over. He could feel it.

“...I can barely survive as is in the present,” He admits, “It’s always being trapped in the past, moving forward to the future…”

Leo hears a strangled noise come from Makoto’s throat. He covered his face with his hands. “I-I don’t know anything else anymore… it’s just a curse I’ll carry until I stop existing…”

“Then I’ll help you survive.”

Maybe this was Leo’s tender, naive heart speaking. Maybe it was him speaking from his own, selfish desires. But did he care? No. He wanted to do this for Makoto’s sake. Watching him suffer... it hurt. No, it did more than hurt. How badly he wanted to help, how badly he wanted to tell the other everything was okay... that was his selfish desires.

“...There’s light. I can see it,” He assures, “If you can’t, then I wouldn’t mind leading you all the way. Makoto, I love you. No ‘curse’ can ever, ever change that. If you need me to help you reach the light, then... I’d be more than happy to be useful to you.”

It had been far too long since Makoto had seen that kindness before. Far too long. In himself, it was forever ago — now he was bitter and broken from the many long years of being a King. But… he wanted to believe in those naive words. How badly he wanted to believe in them.

“...You already have so many burdens to bear, I’m still surprised you want to take on mine too...” He uncurls slightly, rather hesitantly. “And I thought you couldn’t find light at first, that was why I even bothered to stay...”

Was it? Was… was everything Makoto did for Leo’s sake? It made him feel weak, just a little.

Even besides that… Leo didn’t think any of this was a burden. No, not at all. Why would it be?

“At least let me be useful to you too,” Makoto responds, “I want to walk by your side, not behind you.”

A tilt of the head. Honestly, he’s confused. He doesn’t see Makoto not being useful. Never. Didn’t Makoto just say that he stayed because Leo struggled to see the light?

“...I think I found my light back when I first realized it all,” Leo reaches out to lightly touch one of Makoto’s hands, smiling lightly. “...You’re my light. Besides, I have all seeing eyes, don’t I? I know where your light is too.” That might’ve been a stretch, but, hey, he’s being encouraging. “You always do so much for me... I want to do something for you, too, you know?”

Makoto seemed to go off in thought for a moment. Leo could wait. He didn’t mind waiting — if the King of Hope wanted to take his time, sobeit.

“I guess...it wouldn’t be fair if I kept you from doing so. It would be an insult to your humanity.” That being said, the hand that was touched was reaching for Leo’s in a not so formal way. A sign of his real desperation. “Just...one more time. Are you sure? Hope is more dangerous than it seems.”

He lets out a tiny chuckle, before deciding to intertwine his fingers with Makoto’s, looking down at their hands with a smile. He wasn’t scared — no, not at all. He may be cowardly by nature, but he’d do his best, no matter what. After all, he had people counting on him, didn’t he? Even though he didn’t at all feel he was reliable.

“Well, I’m not scared,” He decides to state. He always had been one to speak what’s on his mind — well, except for some not-too-important things. Yeah. “If I get in a pinch, I’ll fight my way out of it. Besides, this city is dangerous already. No way some hope is gonna one up vampires and aliens.” Maybe he was underestimating it? Oh well. He didn’t care. “And if I can’t fight my way out, you can save me. If you can’t... I’ll always, always forgive you.”

Something about that seemed to break the mental dam Makoto had built up. He began to cry — and Leo hadn’t quite seen it coming. He began to worry, before realizing that… something about this seemed happy. As if those tears weren’t from sadness, but from some sort of joy.

“Leonardo Watch, I love you with all of my soul.”

He started laughing again, but this time was different. Leo began to feel tears of his own creep up on him, dripping down his cheeks and onto the couch, staining it a deeper color before inevitably fading away back into the lighter color it was before.

“I love you too,” He smiles, before opening his eyes just slightly — a small blue glow filling any darkness there could be left. There was only light. “I love you so, so much... more than you could ever know.”

And from there, it ended up being a silent night of hand holding, some hugs here and there but… nothing really more. It would be too awkward. Especially since Leo still didn’t know how to kiss. Ugh. Forget that, actually.

The love had finally blossomed. But what of it today…?

* * *

 

Hellsalem’s Lot was a big city full of strange things. That was a given — and getting saved by your immortal King boyfriend wasn’t. Not really.

Leo swears that Makoto has used every type of carry on him at some point. Not that Leo minds being carried that much. It was kind of an upgrade from when they had first started dating — they rarely held hands and now they were kissing right in the middle of the street. Is this what you call character development? Probably.

Still, their dates would end up getting sabotaged most of the time by some creature showing up with bazookas or nunchucks or… something. The could never get a break, really. It sucked.

But at least they were together when it sucked! That was important.

Even when things are tough and fights are all around… well, he didn’t care.

Because all Leo could ever want was to be by Makoto’s side and to walk with him towards the light.

That’s all he needed, in his present.


End file.
